Final Fantasy VII: Lost Requiem
by TigerRaiken
Summary: She could've saved the fates of the men she most cherished, and stopped all of this from happening. The missing chapter of FFVII has been filled at last. Discover the secrets going on behind all FFVII events.
1. Prologue: About Axil

**You may skip this prologue if you want, all it gives is the primary info on the character. **

Everyone, first fanfic ever. I think I got tired of reading other peoples stuff and said, hey, why don't I do this. Maybe its because I think I suck at writing. Well, tell me what ya think of it when you finish reading this introduction, and trust me, it's a long introduction.

Warning! I JUST recently got a beta, but I left this prologue as it was. All chapters have now been beta'd

Sephiroth: Oh, you finally found one? And it only took you, what......2 months to find one?

Raiken: Shut it, or I'll throw you to the yaoi fangirls and have them handcuff you to Cloud.

Sephiroth: ...........So be it then, have it your way.

Raiken: I swear to god he's all quiet when around others but won't shut up when around me, why is that?

Sephiroth: Maybe you entertain me with your threatening words…..

Raiken: *blushes* I entertain you? I'm flattered Sephiroth.

Sephiroth: ...........For now at least.

Raiken: .........anyway, on with this impossibly long introduction!

Sephiroth: I told you to let me read over it for you so it wouldn't be so long, but you insisted that I do not.

Raiken: Yeah, one reason, the last thing I told you to proof read, you nearly turned it into a psychological horror/mystery/tragedy.

Sephiroth: Not my fault. You told me to, as you say, 'scare people shit-less' with the extreme gruesomeness of violence and mental hardships of other people who are on the brink of insanity.

Raiken: Yeah, I told you to do that, but-

Sephiroth: Then I don't see how I did anything wr-

Raiken: I didn't tell you to make it so one person became so screwed up by it that he actually DID go insane and committed mass murder in his apartment!

Sephiroth: ............

Raiken: I arrest my case

Sephiroth: Not my fault he took it seriously, he was just some pathetic human who already had a mental problem, and by reading a certain story, inevitably made him even more trifled with his own life, causing him to have a mental break-down, and then proceed to take it out on others with violence.

Raiken: You still did it

Sephiroth: I will not discuss this matter anymore, begin with the introduction.

Raiken: *whispers* He's just saying that because he knows he did it.

Sephiroth: I can hear you

Raiken: On with the introduction!

**I DO NOT OWN Final Fantasy VII, nor do I own Sephiroth. They are the sole property of Square Enix. Except for Axil Shockwire and some more OC's I will introduce later.**

**People, this is an adventure type story, except for some things that make this story M-rated. Like violence and use of language. And some really bad pranks.**

* * *

Name: Axil Shockwire (real first name Alexis)

Age in Before Crisis:13-15

Age in Crisis Core throughout:16-20

Age in Advent Children: 24

Age in Dirge of Cerberus: 25

Height: 4'9 (very short, but petite and well-toned)

Skin color: dark-skinned (like Barret)

Eye color before joining Shinra: dark brown

Eye color after joining: Bluish-green glow

Hair color Jet black, hangs down to mid-back

Attitude: Can be very nice when meeting new people, but becomes extremely dangerous when people comment about her height. Can be easily angered or saddened, but will most likely dismiss it if you say you're sorry. Loves to sleep; a lot. Loves qiuet when sleeping. Warning, will be hell to pay if you wake her up. But when not asleep, is always working on a new invention, or if not doing that, pestering Sephiroth and the other two generals. Loves to create devices or vehicles for friends as a way of thanks, or if she just feels like a strong sense of leadership when in critical situations, but will play around with the enemy if they are not what they seem to be. A little accident back in Techno city before she left caused a very dangerous behavioral change if she gets mad. To moniter situations if she does become angry, she has created a device that will guage her attitude. It resembles a thin black band that goes around the near her shoulder area on her right arm. 5 bars are indicators, if anyone should light up, get help, even if it is just one bar. When the anger does take over, her eyes become red and form cat-like slits, but still retain the white around area. She also grows short, and not too sharp fangs. Warning! Her rage states can lead to her not being able to sometimes diffirentiate friend form foe. Even she tends to have her qiuet time, and when she knows a situation is tense, will try to lighten the mood, but if it's a matter that really has no room for it, will responsively for whatever happened. She also has a thing for doing death-defying stunts and dragging people along with her. You may not seem interested, but you'll be eventually drawn into it. Most stunts cause concern for others around her, but she just laughs it off and will just tell you how awesomely cool it was when she's done. And it may not be a good idea to hide things from her. With her ingenious skills, how could she resist finding out about other people. She didn't hack into Shinra's most guarded and secret files ever about the entire corp just for fun, did she? But don't worry, if it was something that was meant to be kept from other people knowing about, she'll keep it under wraps. But that didn't mean she didn't exploit SOME people with pranks that she and Genesis pulled while in Shinra. She loves to play when she fights, often confusing oponents; or she just plain finishes it quickly. But when dangerous situations arise, you can count on her to put up a serious front and exude potentialness, worthy of Sephiroth's admiration to end it with the least possible casualties.

Accessories: A light blue crystal that looks as if it hasn't been refined, hanging on a thin, but very strong thread around her neck. It rests just past her neckline. A pair of black modifies goggles hang around her neck(in contrast to Cid's being worn on his forehead) Two silver guantlets that wrap around her arms from her wrists to almost touching the elbows. When not active, they look like ordinary guarding braces, but with her modifications, has transformed them into her fighting source. On the top, a slit hole on both bands form and on her command, can make two mid-length, double-edged blades materialize. Next form is when not using sword form, can make two bullet-sized holes appear and can shoot almost endless amount of lasers out of them. 3rd form is probably most used form. Mostly for work, she can make what appears to be liquid metal form around her hands and then form mildly sharp, but less dangerous claws on her fingertips. It then hardens to resemble as if her hands looked like they were so badly damaged that she had to relace them with mechanical hands like Barret's. She uses this form for fighting alot too, so as not to damage her hands. That would easily set a bar off if she damaged her hands. Her braces are the sources for everything; her vitals, time, store data, visual phone, can scan things, and basically operates all of her weapons and another device. In the bottom of her boots ( if she gets new ones, she'll just transfer the device from the old ones to the new ones) with a simple touch of a button on her guantlet, can make two halves of what appears to be a split board come out of both feet. Once fully formed out, they will auomatically connect together to form a thin, silver version of a hoverboard, but much sleeker and without the bulk that Vincent used in DoC. She can connect and disconnect from the board at will, making it so that she won't get thrown off so easily.

Attire in Before Crisis and Crisis Core: The SOLDIER black uniform for first-classers. But she despises the bulky shoulder armor, so she got rid of it.

Attire in FFVII and throughout: Still the same black SOLDIER uniform pants and boots, but the top has only been altered by being white and she has made two short sleeves for the arms instead of it being sleeveless. And without the SOLDIER insignia belt. She also two half cape strips (much like Cloud's but thinner) that hang down on both sides of her legs from the top of her pants.

Relationships: With the three generals, is like a little sister to them. She even warmed to Sephiroths heart. With Kouji, he is like a younger brother, in a wolf-lion way(will explain later). With Reyne, like a best friend, but maybe he thinks more than that. With Zack, Almost exactly like a brother who is only a few months younger than you.( okay, I still need to figure out a few things so not everyone will appear to her yet)

Raiken: And now, I'll let Axil herself take over.

Background: I, can't exactly tell you that, but since you look like you are no harm to my city, I'll tell you. I am from a city that has kept itself hidden from the outside world, a city of infinitely vast technology from the like you've never see, okay, I think I'm boring you now with this prelude to introducing my city.

It's called Techno city, yeah, I know: cliché right? But that's what they decided to name it long ago. We have kept this city from the outside world for many years, about near 100 I think. We have kept it hidden with a special cloaking device that can neither be penetrated, nor disturbs the wildlife around it.

And the only way to get through it is, wait, why am I telling you this. I'll save it for later. Anyway, or city is full of, geniuses.

Yeah, I said geniuses. Since our city has kept to itself for nearly a hundred years, we have had no one to taint the gene pool we have had for ages. The people who first started this city were what you called scholars. People who loved to study everything there was about life and the universe itself. But they were different types of scholars. The ones who were into technology kind.

They eventually found other scholars along the way and decided to settle down and founded a city together. The city kept progressing and progressing even more so that by the time Midgar officially started to use Mako as an energy source, we had already perfected a device that could power an entire city block, no matter how much energy the occupants or business used, for 6 months. We had long ago figured out the Mako energy was the life source of the planet, so we opted on finding a different source. The heads of our city now could've spread our knowledge of an alternative energy, but they simply decided that the outside world was not ready for our advances. They still observe the outside world from newspapers and television news, but I don't think they want anyone to ever come to this city and find out all of our secrets.

That's where our actual IQ levels come in. Sure, geniuses are classified at a certain IQ level that they are indeed a brainiac. I believe the IQ level for being considered an average genius 140. But the highest IQ has to be from 180-200 to be considered highest genius.

But our IQ goes far beyond that. The range of IQ in our city goes from 230 to 350.

Yes, I know; unbelievable right?

And some geniuses in the 140 range already have pressure from so much knowledge that they break down.

Not us. We have taught ourselves to not be overwhelmed by things that are only in our mind. We have more things going on in our head than those geniuses in the 140 levels. But we overcame it.

So you might say that Techno city, is THE most intellectual city in the world. The person that holds the highest IQ range will one day be made into a person that stands for the entire city.

And at this moment, that person is me.

My IQ is 345. There has only ever been one person whose IQ was 350, but that was long ago. The man before me that was the representative for the city's' IQ was 347, 2 points higher than mine. But he died a while ago, making me the new representative.

Our city also holds another secret.

We harbor another race with us.

They are called the Veshuka.( I know, not a great name. Think of them as like a race similar to Khimarhi's race from Final Fantasy X, but instead of lion-like creatures, their tigers. Fur color ranges from original orange with black stripes, black with white stripes, and white with black stripes. And instead of speaking in 2nd person, they talk normally like humans, but they still have their own language too. And no horns on foreheads; And instead of tribal clothing like their race wears, they dress in our clothing as well.) They have been with us for as long as when the city was first founded I think. We took them in becuase they had nowhere else to go, so we gladly accpeted them for who and what they were without also age slower than we humans do, like Red XIII does. For every 3 years, they only age 1 year. But just because their bodies age slower, doesn't mean their mind s don't.

Actually, one of my best friends is a Veshuka. I wonder how he's doing right now.

Well, let's move on to the size of Techno city. You're not gonna believe how big this city is since I told you that we have to conceal it. But the actual size of Techno city is about the size of 4 Midgars put together.

I'm serious! Our city is that huge! For now I won't tell you where it is located, but its spacious enough to be covered by a cloaking device and not disturb the environment around it. Not that we're segregating or anything, but the Veshuka have their own part of the city too. But you can barely tell the difference cuz' we go on their side as much as they do our side. Out of the 2 million people(including Veshuka), they make up about 300,000 of the population. Their side is about the size of 1 Midgar and a half. They have the same rights as we do, and are welcome to live on our side of the city too. When humans and Veshuka walk the street together, nobody stares; cuz' they've been apart of this city for so long now, that they seem like us. There is no discrimination for their size or how different they look. They have become a permanent part of this city that cannot be accepted anywhere else. Most people on the outside would immediately accuse them of being monsters and kill them.

They know how are technology operates, and have even evolved to the point where their intellect is with our own IQ.

They have truly become an unforgettable race within our city. They treat those who are smaller than them with kindness, and are quick to act when trouble arises. And when making friends with them, they will treat you like a blood relative. They honor trust among all things and would without a second thought protect you with their lives, be it you are human or Veshuka.

But noone really has the crime problem here in the city. Our city is peaceful, hardly ever any crime or fights.

We in this city also have a little secret.

We love to fight.

Not in the bloodshed sense, but for fun. So much so, that we created a special arena for fighting.

But I'll explain that later.

Anyway, I just thought I'd let everyone know who I was, and what I have done for so many people in my life.

I left my home to do something more than in my city. I joined Shinra, and met probably the greatest people I will ever meet on the outside. But, it turns out, not all of them would be here today where I am right now.

I made decisions on my own without even thinking how it would affect my city. I helped the corporation turn the building into something similar to one of my city's buildings. Helping them along with their own technology is my way of doing something for the outside world.

But nothing will ever change all that I went through when I first joined Shinra.

* * *

Raiken: And there you have it people! The prologue for my newest and first story ever, "Final Fantasy VII: The Missing Story"

Sephiroth: More like "Final Fantasy VII: The story of a crazy fan girl who inserted herself into the story but with a different name"

Raiken: ..........Shut up.

Sephiroth: You know it's true, you put yourself in the story.

Raiken: ............

Sephiroth: You didn't think I wouldn't notice how you gave the character ALL of your likenesses. How tall you are, the eye color, hair color and length. And the fact that this is supposed to be a SephirothxOC fic. You were just trying to pair yourself up with me. Admit it.

Raiken: ..................

Sephiroth: Raiken?

Raiken: ................

Sephiroth: Are you feeling okay?

Raiken: ............

Sephiroth: (shrugs) Due to (waves hand in front of Raiken's face) mental difficulties, this prologue is now over. Please review, or I'll come to your house and summon Meteor on you.

Raiken: (incoherent mumbling)

Sephiroth: Oh yes, and constructive criticism would be much appreciated. She wishes to know how this prologue will go over before she actually puts up the first chapter. And she would also like it if people could put up their own fan art of Axil on deviantart, if they have an account. and please notify her of this. I am merely her muse, but on her wishes I will say this….

Yours truly, Raiken


	2. Finding Unexpected Things

Raiken: Hi again everyone! (waves excitedly)

Sephiroth: Evening to you all (gives slight wave of hand)

Raiken: And just so ya know, you don't have to read the little chats with me and Sephiroth here. Anyway, I am back to finally give you the first chapter!

Sephiroth: Aren't we all excited to finally see this story start.

Raiken: And good news, I have a beta now! (angelic choir sings)

Sephiroth: Isn't this wonderful after the weeks you spent trying to find someone with a good enough profile and actually liked OC's.

Raiken: Believe me, it was DAMN hard finding one. Anyway, this beginning is in Sephy-kun's point of view And there's barely any talking until further down.

Sephiroth: ………what did you call me?

Raiken: Exactly what I said, Sephy-kun.

Sephiroth: …..are you trying to demean me?

Raiken: No, no. I've always thought up that name for you.

Sephiroth: …………………

Raiken: ……………..

Sephiroth: Fine.

Raiken: Okay! Jeez. You don't have to fly off the handle abou-, wait. WHAT!?

Sephiroth: I said fine

Raiken: Are. You. Serious!

Sephiroth: You heard me the first time; I will not say it again.

Raiken: Oh thank you, thank you, tha-

Sephiroth: Just don't go calling all of your other male interests and muses that.

Raiken: What? You mean when I call Byakuya Bya-kun?

Sephiroth: Say his name like that again and I will leave you to your Bleach related thoughts; thus leaving you without inspiration for this story.

Raiken: Okay, okay. Jeez; if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous because of me calling someone else with the 'kun' suffix at the end.

Sephiroth: …………………….

Raiken: ……………………...

Sephiroth: …………………….

Raiken: (covers mouth with hand and points at him) Ohhhh-

Sephiroth: Shut up.

Thanks to my new beta: Lexicer. And the chapters that are already up haven't been beta'd yet, but I will let you know when they are! So pay no heed to the 'I need a beta' rant in the next chapters. Happy New Year 2010!

**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY VII, NOR SEPHIROTH. But Axil belongs to me**

* * *

She was different. Unlike anyone I had ever met. A child she may have been when she first joined, but she carried herself as though she were my age. I could see that she had a great intellect, much like myself. But, it seemed hers was greater.

At age 21, I had already earned the title of General over the advanced fighting force (or army) of Shinra known as SOLDIER. My name, Sephiroth, I was known for prowess, speed, skill, and strength; not to mention that I represented the very symbol of masculinity.

To men, I was envied yet admired. To women, I was swooned and lusted over, but I paid no heed to those that didn't concern my job. But occasionally for the good of the company's reputation, I begrudgingly signed autographs here and there.

Although I was known as the most powerful warrior in Midgar, I was actually quite bored with my life. I fought foes. I signed autographs. I completed paperwork. Needless to say, I was often irritated. The only people to actually save me from my boring and dull life were my two friends, Angeal and Genesis; everyone else either ran away in fear, or were so in awe with my presence that they were incapable of even forming a coherent sentence. We were but teens when Angeal, Genesis, and I first met at the Shinra building when the two were being considered 1st Class candidates for SOLDIER. While they knew each other first, they quickly welcomed me into their friendship. We ignored our superiors and killed an abundance of enemies for many years, growing up under our own authority since parental figures were mostly absent; this only strengthened our bond.

One day, a report came in about some especially formidable foes causing distress in the mountainous area near Midgar.

That was when I met _her._

The sky was clear and beautiful in the mountains; no dark mako clouds eclipsing the blue mass. I was forced to bring a few 2nd class SOLDIERS along, but I was confident that I could handle the monsters alone.

Of course, that was under the assumption that I would actually find live monsters to kill.

The scene we arrived to was certainly a sight to behold. The mutilated corpses of monsters that I knew didn't belong in this region laid scattered across the clearing; their blood splattered across surrounding boulders and pooled around their carcasses.

Carefully walking through the blood-drenched mud, we searched for any clues as to the cause of this massacre, but it was with little luck. No signs of the butcher in sight.

The 2nd Class SOLDIERS started calling the higher-ups to report our findings when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye.

You would think that a little girl covered in blood would be the first thing we saw, but this little girl was camouflaged by the blood covering both her and the boulder she laid on. Her face, although soaked in blood, was that of a sleeping person; her hair hanging low in her face, plastered to her cheek.

My comrades noticed me staring and rushed over, immediately checking her vitals. I lingered uselessly near them, entranced and amazed at a sight I had already seen so many times on the battlefield.

I was surprised when one of the SOLDIERS informed me that she was breathing fine with a steady heart rate. _How could such a small girl, no older than thirteen, survive such an event?_ I wondered.

I quickly shook myself out of the trance. _There's no time to waste if she's breathing,_ I determined.

We could possibly save her life and learn what happened to her. I suspected that she was behind the massacre, but how did she do it? And, where were her weapons? Did someone else come along and save her while she attempted to fight them off?

I was curious, to say the least.

"Move," I ordered the SOLDIERS, pushing them aside and scooping her up in my arms. I decided that we could get to Midgar faster if _I_ carried her rather than one of the officers.

I was immediately thrown by how small she was; so slight and thin that she almost fell through my arms. _Maybe the trip will be that much faster,_ I mused.

Commanding the SOLDIERS to call Director Lazard and inform him of our findings, I sprinted across the land, cradling the girl to my chest.

On our trip to the building, I quickly formed a plan to make it to the medical wing without the other employees noticing. The last thing Shinra needed was an uproar. _If I move fast enough, I can bypass everyone to get to the medical wing with her concealed in my arms,_ I decided.

I stared at the girl, intrigued. _How could such a small girl survive such a horrific incident? _I wanted answers.

Of course, I cared about her well-being as well; I'm not that heartless.

Finally arriving at the city, I sped through Sectors and alleyways to reach Sector 1, the Shinra building, all the while pressing her against my chest in attempt to conceal her. I wasted no time once at the Shinra building, immediately racing up the stairs to the medical wing (there were too many people in the elevators).

"We need medical attention, please," I announced calmly to a day-dreaming nurse, causing her to jump and briefly shriek in fright.

"Oh my goodness!" she cried after seeing the bloody girl in my arms. "Okay. Don't panic! Do _not_ panic!" Running around chaotically, she called, "Doctor? DOCTOR! We have an _emergency_!"

Unruffled by the nurse's panic, I simply stood there by the door, waiting for the aforementioned doctor to make an appearance.

I glanced down at the sleeping girl cradled in my arms when I noticed something odd. _Wait a minute, _I wondered. Examining her closer, I realized that she bore no wounds or even ripped clothes for that matter! _What?_ I inspected her again, in search of evidence that could prove this untrue.

I found none.

Staring at her dubiously, I asked myself, "Just who—or what—is she?"

* * *

Raiken: Kinda short, and unresolved for getting her medical attention. And not much of a cliffhanger.

Sephiroth: As far as I was concerned, she didn't need any.

Raiken: Oh and by the way; great job of not taking offense in her covering the part of your chest that is exposed and the top half of your coat with blood.

Sephiroth: If it was for her, anything.

Raiken: Yeah, you'll see why Sephiroth here is so enamored with her, if you keep reading.

Sephiroth: Nice way of persuading the readers to keep reading.

Raiken: Oh, it's just the beginning! There will be a more hits and reviews later on once we get this thing under way.

Sephiroth: But most of those reviews will probably come from your fan fic buddy, Darklori-chan.

Raiken: Oh come on! We got that review from chance969! Tell me that counts as someone we don't know?

Sephiroth: I'll give you that one. And thank you for reading; considering this is her first story ever.

Raiken: And with that said, see you next time! R&R!

Sephiroth: She would also love it if someone who has a liking to this story, and has a deviantart account with artistic skills; submit any kind of fanart of the OC, Axil. If you need reference on what she looks like, please see the prologue of this story for description.

Yours truly,

Raiken


	3. Unexpected Visitors

Sephiroth: Back so soon are we?

Raiken: It would bring more readers if we updated a lot faster.

Sephiroth: And it hasn't even been more than a day since you uploaded chapter 1. May the reason be for the fast updates be becuase you only have 1 week left of college for the semester?

Raiken: Damn straight! I'm about ready to put a fork in myself.

Sephiroth: Call me when you're done.

Raiken: Oh ha ha, very funny with the whole 'put a fork in me, i'm done' joke. And before I forget; you must check out this awesome Sephiroth tribute.

Sephiroth: Indeed; if I could sponsor this video for representing my character, I would. I wonder why Square Enix hasn't come to him for his superior editing skills in making videos for them.

Raiken: But still, check this out! It's on my profile near the top.

Raiken: He has made other Sephiroth related videos, but this blows them all out of the water. He's constantly remaking some of the videos to better fit his editing skills now.

Sephiroth: I; Sephiroth, command you to watch them.

Raiken: On with chapter 2! I'll try to make this as long as I possibly can!

Thanks to my new beta: Lexicer!

**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY VII OR SEPHIROTH, but Axil is MINE!**

The frantic nurse eventually found a doctor and Sephiroth was led into an empty hospital room. Gently setting the girl on the bed, he stared at her as though he would find an answer if he looked hard enough. The blood from her clothes slowly seeped through the crisp white sheets, causing the doctor and two nurses to quickly shoo him out.

"Sorry General, but you can wait outside if you like?" one of the nurses suggested timidly, subtly ushering him out of the room.

Many of his comrades had been injured in battle, but he had never remained by their sides, always confident that the doctors could handle the situation; he stayed this time. Something pulled at him, forcing him to sit in a chair just outside the room. He wanted answers. At least, that's what he tried to convince himself. Crossing his legs and gently sweeping his hair out of his face, he smirked and mused, _At least this gives me an excuse for turning my paperwork in late._

"Yo Seph, what's up!"

Sephiroth closed his eyes in attempt to restrain a heavy sigh that always arose whenever he heard that voice.

Not wanting to irritate the man, which would only make him more annoying, Sephiroth drawled, "Fine, and you Reno?"

Gracing Reno with a glance, Sephiroth found that he was not alone, but accompanied by Tseng, Rude, Director Lazard, and his two friends, Angeal and Genesis. Sephiroth was surprised to see the Director out of his office, but upon seeing the Turks, he already knew why they were here.

"Director Lazard," Sephiroth greeted. "You were informed of our mission report by the 2nd Class SOLDIER that accompanied me?"

Lazard made his way to the front, hands behind his back and a slight smirk to match. "Yes, I was," he answered, sitting down next to Sephiroth. He was about to continue when he noticed Sephiroth's bloodied chest. "Am I to assume that the girl you brought back is the cause of this?" he asked coolly.

Reno bent down to inspect Sephiroth's chest, raising his eyebrows accordingly. "Woah! She must've been through hell and back to cause this!" he exclaimed, pointing at the his bloodied front.

Having not looked at his chest since the incident, Sephiroth glanced down to see his painted blood coat, the liquid starting to harden in some areas.

Genesis chuckled and announced, "You look like you've committed a homicide!"

Before Sephiroth could retort, Lazard continued, "The SOLDIER reported that, upon arrival, the monsters were brutally slain, and that you didn't notice the girl until you were about to leave."

"She was covered in blood," he explained, "as was the boulder she was lying on and the rest of her surroundings. If I had not seen her, no doubt she would still be out there." Lazard nodded curtly, deep in thought. "Why are you and the Turks down here anyway?" Sephiroth asked skeptically.

Everyone was silent.

Angeal eventually took it upon himself to answer. "We were curious about her condition. She could tell us how she came upon those monsters." After a slight pause, he continued, "And, she could enlighten us on how she managed to live through such an onslaught."

Sephiroth knew all too well what he was implying. _If she is the cause of the monsters' deaths,_ he concluded,_ the Turks will undoubtedly wish to recruit her._

The silver-haired man glanced down, and started scratching away the crusted blood from his bare chest. Knowing that he would say no more on the matter, Reno sat down with Rude, Lazard, and Tseng, deep in conversation, while Angeal and Gensesis sat on either side of Sephiroth, watching him expectantly.

Of course, Sephiroth knew what they wanted. While normally his two friends were mildly composed, they became two gossiping old women if the Director left his office.

"How old did the girl look?" Genesis questioned, folding arms behind his head in attempt to camouflage his curiosity.

Sephiroth, although his eyes downcast, kept a vigilant eye on the door of the room the girl resided in. "At least thirteen. But, she could easily be mistaken for someone younger if not closely examined."

Genesis gently shook his head. "The poor girl," he stated softly. "To have injuries like that at such a young age!"

"She must be in critical condition to have caused that," Angeal worried, pointing to his friend's bloodied front.

"Don't play stupid, Angeal," I countered. "You already know that she has steady vitals."

"Why so serious, old friend?" the red-headed general mused, leaning forward to rest his head on the tops of his hands while watching Sephiroth. "Of course the Turks are going to be interested in the girl," he announced before continuing. "On the other hand, Lazard, being that type of man, is simply concerned about her welfare."

"That's exactly what I'm worried about. The Turks will try to recruit her and she'll never be able to see her family again," Sephiroth spat, trying to control his voice.

Genesis stared at him, shock widening his features. "Since when have you cared about something like this?" he asked, bewildered. Angeal shot him a look. "Oh, don't give me that look. You know it's true, Angeal," Genesis defended.

Angeal sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Genesis, you really need to learn when to shut your mouth."

Sephiroth chuckled lightly at their banter, knowing that Angeal's attempts were fruitless. Genesis never kept his mouth shut. Never has, never will.

Just then, door finally opened after what felt like hours.

_Although, it's hardly been an hour_, Sephiroth mused, standing up from his chair.

The doctor approached Sephiroth while everyone gathered around behind him, ease-dropping on what the verdict was.

"General Sephiroth," the doctor greeted, momentarily confused by the cluster of men lingering behind Sephiroth. The doctor was in his mid to late thirties with a terse yet kind face and short light brown hair with gray flecks which was slicked back out of his face. "I'm Doctor Anderson," he announced with a crinkly smile. "We just finished cleaning up and taking care of any wounds on the girl." He paused for a moment, scratching his head carefully, before continuing. "She has some kind of brace on her arms that we were incapable of removing, so we simply worked around them," he informed us. "But, strangely enough, there weren't many wounds to heal in the first place. After disposing of her bloody clothes and cleaning off the blood, we found that she--"

"Had no serious wounds?" Sephiroth guessed.

Slightly annoyed having been interrupted, Anderson continued, "Yes. Although, she does have some small cuts on her arms, there were no such injuries that could cause that much bleeding." He briefly paused in order for us to absorb this new information. "Most of blood, if not all of it, was not her own, but the monsters'."

Sephiroth was slightly shocked, but he had assumed that was the case long ago. Genesis eyebrows shot up. Angeal let out a sigh of relief paired with a bewildered look. Lazard stood, perplexed and even more curious. Rude nodded curtly. Tseng looked like he was about to snatch the girl away for investigation and, eventually, recruitment. Reno was...well, Reno.

"Are you freaking kidding me, Doc?" he exclaimed, catching the startled attention of some passing nurses. "A girl like that had no injuries, except some pathetic cuts, after being attacked by a pack of prestige monsters? DO YOU SEE HOW MUCH BLOOD IS ON HIS CHEST?" Reno shouted, pointing to Sephiroth's injuries.

_I wonder if it would look bad on my record if I killed this idiotic red-head for not keeping his over-sized mouth shut?_ Sephiroth wondered, menacingly, glaring at the aforementioned Turk.

"Quiet, Reno. You draw too much attention," Rude commented, approaching his partner from behind and placing a hand on his shoulder. Reno followed his friend's advice and calmed down.

"Thank you, Rude," Tseng remarked.

Sephiroth returned his attention back to Dr. Anderson and was about to ask the doctor a certain question, but Genesis beat him to it.

"Can we see her?" he asked, already twisting the doorknob open, daring the doctor to say no to three generals, the director of SOLDIER, and a few Turks.

Anderson briefly glanced at the aforementioned men when Sephiroth glared daggers at the poor man."Um," the doctor began, "sure! Go on ahead."

Nodding curtly at Anderson, Sephiroth proceeded into the room with the others not far behind and Genesis already in the room.

Upon entering the brightly lit room, the remaining nurses and doctor quickly scurried out, now wanting to disturb the superiors. Sephiroth wrinkled his nose at the room: no decor whatsoever. The color scheme a blindingly bright stark white.

Genesis pulled up a chair next to girl's bedside table; he smiled at Sephiroth quickly before studying the girl's face. Sephiroth sauntered to other side and stared down at her.

Now that her skin had been cleaned of the blood, her small, round face revealed smooth, chocolate skin and long dark, raven hair haloing her head. She would have looked like a normal, sleeping girl had it not been for the braces the doctor spoke of tangled around her arms; they appeared to be silver fighting braces. He noticed that she was awfully small for her age, but figured that she would grow in time. Everything about her was small (save her chest), right down to her small, yet full, pink lips.

"So this is her," Genesis mused. "She's cute...for her age," he added quickly after seeing Sephiroth's dark expression. "Hard to believe she killed all those monsters by herself."

"She really is young," Angeal added. "Maybe some passing stranger saved her?" he proposed. It was a possible explanation.

"If so, they would have at least dropped the girl off in Midgar if they truly cared for her well-being," Lazard countered.

"Yeah," Reno drawled. And, you would think that they'd at least have the decency to move her so she wouldn't be drenched in monster blood!" he exclaimed. "The stranger could have offered some kind of coverage."

"Maybe they didn't have time to do so. They _were _being attacked," Tseng argued.

While everyone pondered these different scenarios, Sephiroth spotted something out of the corner of his eye.

More specifically, he saw the girl twitch, slowly beginning to stir awake.

Raiken: Ohhh, cliff-hanger!

Sephiroth: Hardly, depends on how you read it. You make it sound as if she was dangerous and had been knocked unconscious and upon awakening, she would kill us all.

Raiken: Oh please, were you expecting that to happen?

Sephiroth: ……you never know.

Raiken: Oh come on! You weren't actually thinking of her attacking you.

Sephiroth: You have to be ready for anything in those type of situations.

Raiken: But I-

Sephiroth: Anything.

Raiken: Fine, just admit you were scared of her already.

Sephiroth: Who wouldn't expect her to be dangerous after speculating that she fought those monsters by herself?

Raiken: Anyway, we finally hear from Axil for the first time in next chapter.

Sephiroth: Please remember to read and review. And also I implore you to watch the afore-mentioned video at the beginning of this chapter.

Raiken: Yes! It really is awesome.

Sephiroth: If any who are interested in this story that have artistic talent and a deviantart account, or a way for us to see a picture; please send in your fanart of Axil. If you need description, please see the prologue chapter.

Raiken: You really want a picture of her, don't you?

Sephiroth: Since I know for a fact that you can't draw, we are forced to rely on the fans of this fic for art.

Raiken: That's just a fancy way of saying I suck at drawing.

Sephiroth: ……yes.

Raiken: ………………………..

Sephiroth: …………………

Raiken: That's it! In the Yaoi pit you go! (gets up, walks over to Sephiroth and begins to drag his office chair with wheels with him still in it.)

Sephiroth: No wait, I was joking. (sounding a little panicked)

Raiken: Please R&R!

Yours truly,

Raiken

Sephiroth: Help me.


	4. Explanations and a Proposal

**I DO NOT OWN SEPHIROTH OR FINAL FANTASY VII, but Axil is mine though**

Thanks to my beta Lexicer for re-vamping this chapter for me.

* * *

Pivoting around, everyone in the room fell silent at the muffled sound of the awakening girl.

Genesis responded by immediately hopping out of his chair and hovering his face over hers with a big smile to match.

"I don't think that wise, Genesis," Sephiroth warned, watching his red-haired friend. He could already guess how the girl would react.

"I just want her to wake up to a friendly face," Genesis assured, glancing up at Sephiroth's dark and dreary expression. "Yours might not be so comforting..."

Sephiroth scowled slightly, but ignored him otherwise, choosing to watch the girl flutter her eyes open instead. Dark brown orbs, still hazed from unconsciousness, blinked rapidly before locking on the grinning face above her.

"Well," Genesis began, "looks like Sleeping Beauty has finally decided to wake--"

"AAAAAAAH!"

She punched him square in the face.

With a loud groan, he stumbled away from her, clutching his nose.

Pointing at him, Reno clutched hist stomach, tears practically pooling at his eyes from laughing so hard.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. _Just as I expected_, he mused.

"Ow!" Genesis groaned, doubled over and clutching his bleeding nose. "She freakin' punched me!"

"Who wouldn't react like?" Sephiroth scoffed.

"I can't believe she managed to punch him," Reno managed to sputter between his laughter. "A First-class SOLDIER...punched by a little girl!" Cue another eruption of laughter.

"Yes...a First-class SOLDIER...very quick indeed..." Lazard muttered, tapping his finger on his lips, deep in thought.

"I wouldn't _really_ consider a huge feat for her to punch him," Tseng mumbled, rolling his eyes. "This is Genesis we're talking about here.

Rude grunted in response.

Meanwhile, the girl slowly rose up into a sitting position and rubbed her eyes of remaining sleep. "Aw man. First thing I wake up to from sleeping is some guy who doesn't understand the meaning of 'personal space,'" she grumbled tiredly, pulling a hand through her tangled hair. She glanced around at her surroundings before her eyes locked on Genesis clutching a blood-stained cloth to his nose. Recognizing him as the man she had punched, she immediately smiled and lightly said, "Sorry 'bout that! I generally don't wake up to people in my face."

Sephiroth smirked at the girl. _She had meant to hit him,_ he mused. _Maybe next time he'll think twice before intruding other people's space._ The silver-haired general glanced back at her. _Especially if you don't know their capabilities._

Lazard stepped forward, giving her a light smile. "How are you feeling?" he asked gently.

The whole room seemed to lean forward, waiting to hear her speak.

She thought for a moment before replying, "Well, other than a slight headache, I'm fine. Just really tired." Stretching her arms above her head, she yawned before letting them collapse at her sides. She gazed at everyone expectantly.

"Well?" she asked

Everyone stared back at her, confused.

With a heavy sigh, she asked, "Aren't you going to ask my name?" She watched the men before slowly raising an eyebrow. "Or am I supposed to ask yours first?"

"Excuse me! Where are my manners?" Lazard quickly greeted, snapping out of his dumbfounded state. "I am Director Lazard, head of SOLDIER." He gestured to their surroundings. "You are currently in the hospital wing of the Shinra building." Glancing at the other men, he nodded for them to introduce themselves.

Stepping forward, the first volunteer announced, "Angeal Hewley. First-class SOLDIER." He smiled before looking back at Genesis.

The red-headed man immediately moved forward next to his best friend. "Genesis Rhapsodos. Also a First-class SOLDIER." Pausing for a moment, he added, "And, sorry for startling you."

She nodded in response with a grin to match.

"Yo! Reno of the infamous Turks. How ya doing?" the red-head exclaimed.

Tseng glared at him for using the word "infamous" when describing the name of their organization. "Tseng: leader of the Turks," he stated dryly.

Rude stepped forward, adjusting his shades, before announcing, "Rude." It was fairly obvious that he didn't like to talk much.

As if on cue, everyone turned to look at the silver-haired general who had yet to introduce himself. "Sephiroth, First-class SOLDIER," he said. "Now what about your name?" he asked. "It would seem that everyone is just _dying_ to know." While he wouldn't admit it to anyone, Sephiroth was fervidly curious himself.

"Dying to know, are we?" She giggled for a moment before continuing, "My name is Axil Shockwire. Nice to finally meet you all!"

_'Nice to finally meet you all...'_ Sephiroth contemplated. _What does she mean?_

"What do you mean by 'finally?' Lazard questioned. "Do you mean to say that you were expecting to meet us?"

Axil chuckled lightly. "Yes. Actually, I was on my way here until I was attacked by those powerful monsters," she replied regretfully. "But I sure showed them!" she exclaimed with a giggle.

The entire room was silent, gaping jaws to match.

She continued on with her explanation. "I did plan to come here on my own two feet, but I guess it couldn't be helped. Passing out from exhaustion does that to you," she said, lightly scratching the back of her head. "Oh!" she exclaimed, remembering something and looking up at Sephiroth. "Thank you for carrying me, Sephiroth," she stated with a happy grin. "And, sorry 'bout your coat. I kinda messed it up," she apologized, pointing to my bloodied chest.

"It's not a problem," he replied.

Everyone managed to somewhat regain their posture, as though his voice was some kind of alarm.

Well, almost everyone regained their posture.

"But those reports from the SOLDIER operatives said that there was a Behemoth there!" Reno exclaimed, his voice cracking slightly on the word 'Behemoth.'

"Apparently, only the remains of one," Tseng muttered. All eyes were on him now. "The reports said that there were seven Sahagins and one Behemoth," he explained. "The field around the area was completely torn up, and blood had completely soaked through the soil in some places."

"Oops," Axil interjected sheepishly. "My bad. I guess I got a little carried away. Believe me, I had wanted to finish it quickly, but with me being so tired and all kinda threw my focus off." Grinning, she said, "Sorry 'bout that!"

"So...you _are_ the one that killed those monsters," Genesis asked slowly (his nose had finally stopped bleeding). Moving to Angeal's side, he sat down in the chair he had previously occupied before... well, let's just call it 'the incident.' "So tell us, Miss Axil," he began. "Why are you here?" He had finally asked the question that everyone had wanted an answer to. Sitting his elbows on the edge of the bed and resting his chin in his palm, he smiled lightly at her until a spark of pain flashed across his nose; it still hurt from when she punched him.

Lifting herself up into a sitting position, Axil primped her hair and straightened her hospital gown, preparing herself. "I am here to become the new head of the Technological Advances department," she finally declared, "since I know that you haven't had one for over five years." She paused to insert a wide grin. "Oh! And, to become a First-class SOLDIER!"

The men were silent, completely dumbfounded. Who wouldn't be? This little girl wanted to be leader of a department that required a genius-level IQ to even qualify. And on top of that, she wanted to be a First-class SOLDIER: an occupation every man aspired to have. Not only was immense skill necessary for both jobs, but having even _one_ of these jobs was time-consuming to the extreme. How could a little girl hold not just one, but _both _of these positions?

"Oh, and before you reply back in some cheery fashion in attempt to dissuade me, don't. I am not kidding about this," she stated coldly.

The smiles that dotted the men's faces quickly fell. Obviously, they were not dealing with your average little girl. After all, she took out prestige monsters all by herself with only a few minor scratches to show for it.

_'Never judge a book by its cover,' I suppose_, Sephiroth mused.

"I can prove my abilities," she announced to Lazard, freezing him on the spot with her icy gaze, "if you choose not believe the story of how I got here in the first place."

Lazard thought the girl was simply interesting when Sephiroth first brought her in, covered in blood, but that was the least of what he though of her now.

Gently adjusting his glasses, the director took a small step forward and asked, "So you really want the job that badly?"

"Jobs," she corrected, earning a smirk from Sephiroth.

"Yes, right," he quickly brushed off. "You want so badly to have two jobs, one of which requires an intelligence level well beyond the average genius, and the other which requires so much fighting and killing?"

She shot him a bright grin. "I assure you, I can fight just as well, if not better, than anyone in this room."

Lazard's eyes widened at her confidence. Strange to hear that kind of statement from such a petite girl.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Genesis, skeptically; he was the only one still not understanding the gravity of her seriousness. "Then why not fight me yourself?" he offered.

"Genesis, you can't be serious?" Angeal exclaimed in disbelief. "She's just a kid!"

"And so are all the other recruits in SOLDIER! She's no different from the others besides being a little younger than the required age," Genesis explained. He glanced at Lazard. "How about this: if she beats me, we automatically make her a First-class?"

"Even I'd like to see the girl fight," Reno proclaimed with a chuckle. "I wanna see what she's got!"

The group of men couldn't deny that. Who wouldn't be curious?

"No," the silver-haired man suddenly interjected from the back of the room.

Before anyone could protest, he continued, "If she wants to automatically be a First-class, then she should fight me."

"Isn't that too much for First-class?" Angeal asked.

"Isn't fighting Genesis too little?" Sephiroth countered. The red-haired general glared venomously at him. "If she wants an automatic promotion to First-class, she'll have to fight, and beat, the General herself," he concluded.

Lazard gazed deep in thought at the girl for a few moments. The whole room was silent in the anticipation of his decision.

The director finally said, "I will allow it. But, we have to run this through the President first. He'll want to know how the girl managed to slip through SOLDIER. Maybe, he'll even want to witness the fight himself."

Axil smiled widely, looking as though she had just received the happiest news of her life.

Genesis looked disappointed at not getting to fight her himself.

Angeal attempted to console his red-haired friend.

Reno patted Rude excitedly on the back while Tseng told the buoyant Turk to "please, shut up."

Suddenly, amongst all the varying levels of emotion, the girl gasped, glancing around the room nervously.

Everyone simply stared.

"Is, uh, something wrong?" Angeal asked carefully, walking over to her.

"He's gone!" she exclaimed, terrified.

"Who's gone?" Genesis questioned, confused.

"I can't find him. I CAN'T FIND HIM!" she shouted, searching under the sheets and straining to see under the bed.

"Find who?!" Reno asked in exasperation.

"I can't find Kouji!"

* * *

Raiken: And there you freaking have it people!

Sephiroth: Finally, took you forever to update.

Raiken: I have college, okay. And it doesn't help that I have 3 three-hour classes back to back on twp days of the week!

Sephiroth: Must be tired.

Raiken: It's 4am! And I have class in 3 hours!

Sephiroth: Your own fault for staying up so late instead of resting.

Raiken: What are you? My caretaker?

Sephiroth: ............basically, yes.

Raiken: ........i'm not even going to respond to that. Anyway, see ya later, and find out the mystery of Kouji!

Sephiroth: I emplore you to read the next chapter.

Read & review. Yours truly,

Raiken


	5. Kouji

Raiken: And were back!

Sephiroth: It's been over a week.

Raiken: I had college finals to finish, can you blame me?

Sephiroth: Your enough of a genius as it is, the proffessors might as well grade you an A student.

Raiken: I seriously thought about not even going this fall semester, I wanted to go for spring semester, but might as well cancel that.

Sephiroth: Well you went, it's over, spring semester is going to start soon, and you need to buy your assigned books.

Raiken: But I don't wanna! They suck up all my scholarship money!

Sephiroth: No, the apartment you live in sucks up your money.

Raiken: I needed alone space, ok?

Sephiroth: Just get on with it.

Raiken: In this short chapter, I wrote where we find the aformentioned Kouji that I introduced in last chapter.

Sephiroth: Why the short chapter?

Raiken: I decided to cut this part from the fight with Sephiroth chapter. So that's why it's so short. Surprises abound about finding out what Kouji is.

Sephiroth: Goodie *says unenthusiastically*

**I DO NOT OWN SEPHIROTH OR FINAL FANTASY VII, but Axil is mine.**

* * *

"He's gone! I can't find him!" Axil exclaimed, desperately looking around the room for the elusive Kouji. She scrambled to the end of the bed, hospital gown flying out behind her. Reno and Rude quickly side-stepped out of her path as she ran towards the small dresser across her bed. Suddenly, she froze, her black hair swinging lightly. Turning on her heel, she asked, "Do you have any spare clothes?"

The men glanced at each other in confusion.

"Just where do you think you're going?" asked Angeal.

"Kouji is probably still at the area you found me," she explained, closing her eyes in frustration. "I can't just leave him out there!" She tore through the drawers in search of clothing. When she found none in the dresser, she went to the cupboards holding medical supplies.

During her rampant search for clothes, Lazard approached her carefully and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I can have a small team assigned to the area to find him. Would that make you feel better?"

She paused for a slight second, considering. Finally she shook her head. "That won't be necessary. I'm the one he needs to see when he wakes up." She continued with her search, now moving towards the drawers of her bedside table.

Lazard glanced at Rude and Reno. "Go find something for her to put on," he commanded, gesturing towards the door. "And, be quick!"

Reno saluted lazily with a smirk. "Will do, sir." Rude nodded and followed Reno closely out the door.

The Director turned his eyes to the three generals. "Angeal, Genesis. Will you accompany Miss Shockwire to the site while Sephiroth…" He looked the silver-haired SOLDIER up and down, grimacing slightly. "…get cleaned up," he finished.

"Yes sir," they all said, nodding their heads.

Sephiroth quickly left the room while the two remaining generals waited for Axil's new clothes to arrive. She had stopped her frantic search and was now sitting on the bed, letting her small feet swing off the edge and nervously wringing her hands. Lazard sighed, content that progress was being made, and sat down next to Tseng.

A dead and anxious silence blanketed the room as they all waited for Reno and Rude to return with clothes.

Ten excruciating minutes later, the red-haired Turk sashayed into the room, holding a black pile of neatly folded clothes. "Here ya go," Reno said, handing them to Axil. "I don't know if they'll fit, but that's the smallest size we have."

She carefully held them up to get a better look at them. In her hands were a black pair of pants and t-shirt: a SOLDIER uniform. They were a bit big, but they'd get the job done just fine.

Rude then entered the room with a pair of black boots. He dropped them by her feet without a word.

"Thanks," she said. He simply grunted in response.

She glanced back at Reno who was staring at her with an apologetic look. "Most SOLDIERs are guys, so that was the smallest they had." He lightly scratched the back of his head. "Sorry."

Axil shook her head, smirking. "No. These will be fine for now. Thank you."

She hopped off the bed and looked around at the men expectantly; they gazed back in confusion.

Lazard was the first to catch on. "I believe she needs to change now," he said. "We'll wait in the hallway." He walked out of the room with the other five men in tow.

They waited patiently outside for a few minutes until she emerged into the hallway. She had to double loop the belt that she could secure the pants around her tiny waist. The pants were cuffed off the bottom, but they still brushed the bottom of her boots. The vest was the only garment that fit almost perfectly (yet still a tad loose).

"Ready to go?" Lazard asked her.

She nodded hastily. "Yep. Lead the way."

They all made their way to the hospital roof where a helicopter was waiting. Being so small, yet surrounded by all of these higher-ups, Axil earned many stares and curious comments from the people dotting the hospital floors.

"_A bit small, isn't she?"_

_"I heard Sephiroth brought her in from the mission he was on."_

_"You think she's being considered for SOLDIER?"_

_"It must be something big if she has the Turks and 1st Class Genesis and Angeal with her."_

These are only a few comments Axil managed to catch on her way up to the roof. Some were good, while others bad. But she had learned to stop caring about what other people thought of her long ago; she simply brushed them off.

It was only a few minutes later that they reached the roof. Reno insisted on piloting with Rude riding shotgun; the rest of them climbed into the passenger area: Axil between Angeal and Genesis with Lazard and Tseng sitting across from them.

"Back to the site of where the monsters were slain, correct?" Reno asked, glancing back at Axil.

"Yeah. That's most likely where he'll be. I just hope he hasn't already woken up and started searching for me on his own," she said worriedly, casting her eyes down to cover her face with her long bangs.

"He must mean a lot to you," Angeal said. "How old is he?"

"He's very little. He can hardly speak yet! That's why I'm so worried. He's too small to be wandering around by himself…" she replied, biting her nails.

"Don't worry. We'll find him once we get there," Genesis assured her, resting a hand on her small shoulder.

After several silent minutes of flying, the arrived at their destination: the same field that Axil had been found. She was out the helicopter door even before it had completely landed; the others followed close behind her. The men were shocked by the scene that lay out before them.

Those SOLDIERs weren't kidding.

Many different types of monsters littered the area, their corpses still lying on the blood-soaked ground. The rock formations surrounding the area were splattered with blood like an artist's canvas.

"The damage here is more drastic than the reports described, Lazard," Tseng said, wandering over to the Director who was examining one of the many slain creatures. "It looks like a ravenous beast did this rather than a small girl." He glanced at Axil who was busy checking every crevice and corner of the area in search of the enigmatic Kouji.

The young girl was starting to get frustrated when she noticed a rock that had more blood than the others, almost completely covered. She walked behind it and crouched down.

She found him.

Everyone jumped at the giggly scream of relief that erupted from the girl. "I found him! He's here!" she shouted, grinning wildly. Quickly running towards her, the men gathered around to see who the infamous Kouji was. "Thank Gaia you're okay! I was so worried that I'd lost you forever. And after just meeting you!"

"Wait. You've only just met him?" Angeal asked. "I thought Kouji was…your brother or something." The men all nodded, confusion shrouding their faces.

"I never said that," Axil said. "But, he's something like that. To me, at least." She slowly turned around to reveal the little thing she had nestled in her arms.

The first thing that caught their attetnion was a small red tail with a small flame at the end. Their eyes slowly drifted along the furry body to see that Axil was holding a red animal that resembled something of a lion cub.

"I found him next to his dying mother while on my journey here," she explained, affectionately scratching the creature's ear. "She had been attacked, but…there was nothing I could do to save her. I figured the least I could do was keep her cub safe."

The men all stared, mouths agape, still trying to wrap their minds around the whole situation.

"So should we return now?" Axil asked happily. "I believe that I have a match with the general tomorrow."

* * *

Raiken: What? Kouji's just like Red XIII? Who could've guessed?

Sephiroth: How could you do that to me?

Raiken: What?

Sephroth: I had no lines in this chapter

Raiken: Ohhhhhhhh, that; sorry about that, I'm kinda out of it right now.

Sephiroth: No Christmas present for you then.

Raiken: *gasps* You wouldn't! And after I already got you yours.

Sephiroth: Really?

Raiken: And Genesis, and Cloud, and Angeal, and Tifa, and Reno, and Vincent, and.........

*Sephiroth covers her mouth while she still goes on.*

Sephiroth: Read and Review people, or i'll set your city on fire just like I did Nibelheim. And Merry Christmas, or Happy Holidays.

Yours truly,

Raiken


	6. PSA: Flashforward

Sephiroth: Hello everyone, you all know me as Sephiroth. if you're thinking this is a new chapter, then you're wrong. I am here to make a very important public service announcement. Recently, we have acquired a beta, and now the story's chapters are currently undergoing reconstructuion, hence the late updates.

Raiken: (shouts from other room) College sucks ass!

Sephiroth: And because Spring term has started for her college, so she's busy at the moment which is why i'm making this announcement.

Raiken: The other reason is you scared away the plot bunnies!

Sephiroth: Did you forget already? They moved on to one of their favorite grazing lands, the future story arc.

Raiken: (enters room with Sephiroth) Oh yeah, they love it there. In fact, that's where the whole idea of this story came from.

Sephiroth: You mean the chapters you've been writing now, you have never thought up before?

Raiken: Okay, some parts where ones I already had in mind, and others were just made on the spot. If we could just some how skip all of this and write the story from the point I came up with, I would get chapters out faster.

Sephiroth: Basically this story has 3 parts. The Before Crisis, and Crisis Core events. The 2nd being the whole FFVII game story, and the last one being AC, DoC, and afterwards.

Raiken: Right, and this story now, is the one for Before Crisis and Crisis Core events. I already have Axil's invovlements in Crisis Core, FVII main story, Advent Children, Dirge of Cerberus, and the after story of that planned out, but i'm stuck on her involvment in Before Crisis.

Sephiroth: This is what's making it hard to update.

Raiken: But rest assured, I have a new chapter in the works, and it's a future chapter! The not to distant future, just a little ahead of time in Crisis Core. I didn't want to give away too much like having a that chapter set in AC. So be alert! The next chapter is a flashforward chapter, and I hope to have some more like it in this story arc.

Sephiroth: Most of those flashforward chapters will deal with.....humor while she was in the Shinra building, to outrageous side missions that weren't neccessary to put in the main story

Raiken: And you may not believe the crap she pulled off!

Sephiroth: I could expect Reno to go along with her antics, but Genesis?

Raiken: Ssssshhhhhh! You weren't suppossed to tell them that!

Sephiroth: My apologies

Raiken: Anyway, I have college to worry about (which is a bitch), so expect late updates, oh! And the chapter 4 entitled "Kouji" is under reconstruction, so expect a better version up a few days, which will mean reconstruction for the story will be done! And on a side note........

Sephiroth: You wouldn't

Raiken: Just two days ago.........

Sephiroth: I'm warning you..........

Raiken: I've ordered a Sephiroth and Byakuya plushie!

Sephiroth: You just had to tell them didn't you? It was bad enough we're your muses; but now you have physical embodiments of us that you can constantly hug to death.

Raiken: And with that humilation done, I hope to see you all next time in the flashforward chapter!

Sephiroth: R & R, or i'll send those 3 annoying remnants to annoy you and see how you like it.

Raiken: I left him locked in a room with the silver-haired trio for 3 hours. By the time I let him out, he was rocking back and forth in a corner. LOL

Please review!


	7. FlashForward 1: Revenge

Raiken: That was quick! And I only put up the PSA a couple hours ago. As promised, here is a look into the future part of the story! But not that far. As I said in the PSA, these will mostly be comedy based and contain stuff that is either considered filler, or side part of the story. I'll let you know everytime which one it is in every Flashforward chapter. This is filler.

BTW, this isn't beta'd, I kinda did this one on my own. So I ow Axil and noone else! Got that! Good!

* * *

To say she was in trouble, was a huge understatement.

To say she was about to be grilled to perfection by a certain red-head when he found her..........would be about right.

"Hide me!". A small, bronze-skinned girl clad in the black 1st class uniform had quickly slid into Sephiroth's office while evading the said red-head on the way here. If he had spotted her going to Sephiroth's office, all would be doomed.

Said general gave a low sigh, knowing she must have done something really bad this time in order to seek him out to help her. "What have you done this time. Hopefully not spike Scarlet's coffee with laxative again." He had a bad experience from that one. Mainly because she was sitting right next to him at the board meeting when it finally took effect.

"Worse! Now hide me", she said as she searched for a place to hide. There were actually no places that had space, except for.........

"Quick, hide me under your desk!" she exclaimed as she tried moving his gigantic feet out of the way with her long ebony hair swinging infrom of her under the desk. "What makes you think you'll fit?" She stopped abruptly and looked him hard in the face. "Um, hello! I'm freakin' 4'9! I'm small enough to curl myself up to fit under you damn desk." she finished. Just then some one was pounding on the other side of the door.

"Open...the door Axil, I know you're in there!"

"Crap, he found me already," she continued her job of fitting under Sephiroth's desk, which was actually spacious underneath. Before she crawled all the way underneath to escape the clutches of the mad general, she gave a quick glance to Sephiroth," Say I came here, but went to seek a hiding place from Lazard, he'll by that!" Sephiroth looked down towards her retreating form under neath his desk. "You used that last time with the Scartlet incident," he reminded. "Well say the same thing, but say I went to Angeal, I don't know...say something!"

Just as she stopped talking, the door flew open with a wind behind, making some of Sephiroth's reports go on the floor.

"You're picking that up", he stated coldly to the infuriated man without looking at him. "Where is she!", he shouted.

Sephiroth knew that voice, it was Genesis. What had she possibly done to him this time. Stole his Loveless book, stolen his red coat and without him knowing it, put the words 'I'm Gay' on the back of it while he wore it to work for an entire day without him noticing. Or was it.......

His thougts de-railed as soon as he looked up at the red-headed general.

Or......used to be.

This was definitely worse than the Scarlet incident.

The silver-haired general almost cracked a smile at her work, but kept good at containing it.

"She dyed your hair electric blue, and put spikes in it." he said calmly. But there was a hint of amusemnt in his voice, trying not to smirk.

"I take a nap, wake up, and find this," points at hair to emphasize," monstrousity of a hair style on my head! And this color blue might take forever to get out!?" He was literally freaked out about this. It was obvious his favorite color was red, what with his hair, coat, gloves, and even his sword. Why not torment him by dying his hair with the opposite of blue. But he would probably be freaked out anyway if you tried to dye his 'perfect' hair any color. Sephiroth chuckled at this. And Genesis caught his face hile he was doing so.

"You don't care! You would only feel sympathy for me if it were _your_ hair dyed this color!" The top general immediately stopped his chuckling. Yes, he would be mad too if his long silver hair was dyed a color that didn't fit him. But it looked as if Genesis had killing intent in his eyes.

Of course he and Axil liked to play pranks on one another, and even more, scheme together to play a prank on someone else. But he would never go as far as bodily harm just because of a prank. It was then that he decided give Genesis some advice if he were to hurt her.

"Genesis, if she's the one who dyed your hair while you were sleeping, she would probably be the only one to take it fully. If you went to a regular hair stylist, it would take them weeks to get out all of the color that has been soaked into your hair." The sad thing is, she was Genesis' hair stylist, as well as his. So she could pull a similar prank on him, but she wouldn't dare do that with all the work she puts into his hair. Genesis finally sighed his defeat at finding her; she obviously wasn't here. And she would be the only one to know how to take out all of the hair coloring in one attempt. But he wasn't about to leave without making his warning. He began to back away slowly to door he kicked, with an evil grin on his face.

"You may have hidden from me now Axil, but rest assured, I will get my revenge," he laughed evilly as he made it to the door way and glanced at Sephiroth's desk. Just as he reached his hand towards the doorknob and pulled on it, he shouted, "Revenge!", just as the door slammed. Sephiroth then heard a scream from beyond the door, as it was most likely a receptionist who had just seen the result of Genesis's hair.

Sephiroth stared at the door Genesis just slammed as he walked out. Then he noticed the scattered papers on the floor from Genesis had first entered.

"He forgot to pick up those papers." he sighed and got up from his desk to pick up the scattered reports. Axil finally poked her head from underneath her safe haven as he got up. "Something tells me he knew I was under here, with his litlle, 'revenge!' quote." she said as she made her way from underneath his desk. "You know, I could actually camp out under there." she laughed. She made a mental note to hide in Sephiroth's office when she got into trouble. No one would dare come into the stoic general's office. Sephiroth was busy picking up the forgotten papers around his office floor.

"I really don't know how everyone doesn't hate you when you pull a prank on them."

"It's because afterwards, I give them a gift that irrefusably gets them to love me!" she states as she hugs herself for emphasis. The general gave her a quick nod, "Then how did you get Scarlet back to liking you after that horrendous incident with the laxative you put in her coffee?" he said with curiosity.

"Oh that's easy, I gave her a bunch of photos I took of Genesis when he got hopped up on nitrous oxide when he had to go get mako enhancements and afterswards he proceeded to feel 'hot'. She said evilly.

He looked up from his paper collecting with a smile, "Does he know about this?"

"Nope, and he never will. Besides, the photos didn't show all that.........except this one photo were he was completely naked but you didn't see anything private except his ass..."

"What?"

"Nothing." she quickly said. "Well, I guess i'll get back to my department, they're completely lost without me to guide them, see ya Sephy-kun!" she said as she went out the door. He would've commented on her littlle nick-name she gave him, but she only used it when they were alone, so no harm done to his reputation. It's hard to believe it's been 4 years since he found her amongst the blood-soaked wasteland, covered in blood that was not her own. Since that time, she has become extremely close to Shinra's top people, even the 3 generals themselves which was a rare feat.

She was seen with them so often, the employees were giving thoughts about the 3 generals were to have said to have adopted Axil as a little sister to there group.

He sighed contentedly as he thought of how this all progressed. He finally picked up the last of his report papers and made his way back to his desk. Being the man he was, he set them in a neat pile just as he sat down in his rolling chair....

"WOAH!"

'thud'

The silver haired general hit the carpeted floor with a loud thud, accompanied by a groan as he noticed the screws left on the floor that belonged to his chair.

"AXIL!"

* * *

Raiken: I don't think I ever had an idea to have filler chapters in the fic. But hey, it got my muse working again, so i'm good!

Sephiroth: Slavedriver

Raiken: Am not! See ya next time! R & R!

Yours truly,

Raiken


	8. AN note

Raiken: This is a quick author's note saying that I AM ALIVE! Thank you for all those that have read, even if you don't read the rest of the chapters and only read the prologue and keep going.

Sephiroth: I'll make them read more *brandishes Masamune*

Raiken: Now now, no need for threats.

Sephiroth: They're probably wondering how you have time to write a quick author's note and not update a chapter.

Raiken Becuase......I have college, I wrote this during class! Happy now! What ever they were talking about while I was writng this, I won't ever know now, so you cost me valuable notes I could've been taking!

Sephiroth: I like to interrupt her during her class time just to annoy her.

Raiken: Do it again, and I SWEAR this time i'll bring Genesis in here.

Sephiroth: Whatever

Raiken: And Zack

Sephiroth: .........

Raiken: That's what I thought. Spring break is about to pop up in a few weeks, so I am absolutely sure I will have a story chapter out by then.

Sephiroth: If you don't, i'll personally see to it that you get it done. *turns and smirks at her*

Raiken: .............

Sephiroth: .............

Raiken: NO! You're not doing that again! AAHHH! *gets up and runs down hall screaming*

Sephiroth: Please R & R. If you don't review, it makes me sad

Raiken: *shouts from other end of hallway* You don't have feelings!

Sephiroth: *makes way toward Raiken*

Raiken: AAHHH!


	9. What I could've done

Why? Why did it have to be this way?

If it were not for your caring demeanor, surely the other two generals would've killed each other by now. But with your untimely death, you broke us all apart.

I already knew what was happening to you; I could have saved you; but I was too late.

You constantly called yourself a monster...

I saw you as an angel.

You were someone who could never be replaced in our little family.

And....you always talked of dreams. Dreams that could happen one day...

If you had your honor.

How many times you must've preached that to us, I could never count.

Never wanting to fight without a justifiable cause was basically what you stood for.

Always the gentle giant,

Angeal.

**XXXXXXXX**

You know, the first time I met you, I thought you were gay.

......

I'm sorry for that. But the way you came onto me was just a little too strong for my liking.

And the way you dressed

Hence the reason I presumed this.

Maybe it was the one dangling earring you always wore

Or all the blinding red accessories

And jeez, could you tone down how bright that sword is in the sunlight!

Heh, one time I really wanted to throw that damn book of yours out the window and see you jump out of it just to go after it as well.

I will admit, the fun times we had together playing pranks was worthwhile.

But playing my own brand of pranks on you was the best.

I'll never forget that time I took your clothes and you walked around Shinra building dressed in nothing but a small, cardboard box.

Let's not forget how the female employees tried to look under the box while you tried to go up the stairs.

That was THE best.

But then...

You went on a mission

You didn't come back

And then when I saw you next...

you had changed

And became someone I didn't know anymore.

You...kept calling to me

To join you

I was not fooled

And then, after a while, you dissappeared off the face of Gaia.

I presumed you dead

But something else told me otherwise.

Ever the charasmatic poet,

Genesis

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The first time we met and I looked into your eyes, I knew I was destined to watch as you die.

You were so full of life that I was sure no one would be able to exstinguish your flame

Had I known that we would become the best of friends to the extent of claiming to be brother and sister, I would have tried to avoid you at all costs.

But it was not meant to be.

And so I watched you from simple SOLDIER candidate, all the way to 1st class....

to renegade

It was a long way to come

Just for you to throw it all away

But you did it for your the sake of your own dreams

And....for someone else's

You, reminded me of someone in my city who had the same attitude as you did

Maybe that's how we got so close

Either way, you were like the younger brother I never had

And to you, I was the older sister that you would never have

I could say, you were someone I would willing risk my life for

But, it turns out, I never got to do that for you

Because you beat me to it.

How I wanted to curse you for throwing youself infront of me like that

And then telling me to keep a close eye on _him_

When you had so much to live for

You had parents

You even had _her_ to come back to

But then.....

You died

And then...

You became a hero

Always the restless puppy,

Zack

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

You were especially confounding

How I managed to crack your shell, i'll never know

But I have been told that I have that effect on people

I...never thought of you as the other people of everyday life do.

From the way you looked, and carried yourslef around everyone

I could sense your true nature

You just wanted to be normal

Not be judged

Not be feared

And to not be hated by some

You....could not help who you were and what you did.

But still you sought acceptance

With my joining of SOLDIER, I aimed to break down that wall of yours

And open you up to the people who could really see who you are

I may have miscalculated when trying to get you out in the open

The response I got was you becoming attached to me

But it would never be that type of way

You were a real big brother

And i'm not just saying that becuase of our extremely noticable height difference.

You showed me what others would never be able to see

When we were alone, you would laugh more so than with your childhood friends

You showed more body language to display how you were feeling

(which I really wish you shouldn't have done. We may have that brother-sister bond, but i'm still a girl and your still a guy)

Even when I was busy in my department, you would somehow find time from your schedule just to come by and visit me.

Back then, you wouldn't care if people stared as you carried me around on your shoulders as if you were my father and I your daughter

I couldn't help that for my age, I still looked so young.

You probably wouldn't be able to tell exactly how old I am withput me saying so.

But you got it right the first time I met you

There were even times where you participated on my little pranks against the poetic red head.

You would not care if I pushed or prodded you just to see how you would react.

And when I got hurt, you would automatically be by my side as the protective older brother.

I always wondered what was so special about me that I got you, of all people in the Shinra building ; to be wanting to be near me.

And it seemed to anger some of the females of how I was able to capture your attention

No matter, I appeased them with 'peace offerrings' so they would not be tempted to do harm to me

Like they could do it anyway

I'm 1st class

It's not that I wanted to hurt them, I just didn't want them to try anything on me

Because then I would get angry

I'm not very good at controlling my anger

He and the others can tell you that _personally_

And then, just like that, our happy days were gone

From one unfortunate incident

If I were there for you when it happened, I could've stopped it

If I was permitted on that mission, I could've made you understand

None of this; of what's going on right now

Would've never happened

Where would we be right now, if I was able to stop this

All of this

But I couldn't

I couldn't save you

And I will never forgive myself

For leaving you so defenseless

So helpless

Only to let you fall

Into _her _grasp

Forever the stoic general,

Sephiroth

* * *

Raiken: A look into what the futre may hold for the generals, and how her relationship was with them.

Sephiroth: You could've written more

Raiken: While I have to study for 2 tests tomorrow, give me a break. I decided to let my beta rest on this one since she has to focus on her FFXIII fics, which I enjoy reading.

Sephiroth: Don't think this makes a chapter, you still have to keep your promise for the actual chapter in March or else I get to _personally_ make you do it.

Raiken: *gulps* Uh, and now we want to encourage people to please do some fan art of Axil! It would make me a happy college student!

Sephiroth: It would also appease me as well. Maybe i'll stop threatening to do bad things people if someone would show us some support.

Raiken: I'm not ignorant of the people who are viewing this! I look at that hit counter for my story practically 24/7!

Sephiroth: It's true, she has nothing better to do when she's done with her work.

Raiken: If you decide to, please put it up on ! I have an account on my profile!

Sephiroth: She has nothing but me pictures in her favourites.

Raiken: Becasue I love ya! *glomps him*

Sephiroth: Please Read & Review while I try to pry her off of me.

Raiken: Thanks for reading!

Yours truly,

Raiken


	10. Where you'll be staying

Raiken: Hi.....to the people that barely read this story!

Sephiroth: I guess my threat for burning their city down wasn't big enough.

Raiken: Oh we'll get'em next time!

Sephiroth: Sorry for lack of.....inspiration for the story chapter. She was bored.

Raiken: I thought I got my best ideas when I was dead bored.

Sephiroth: You get them when you suddenly have a jolt of inspiration, but then you half-ass it when you've barely started on the chapter.

Raiken: I can't help it! My mind just works like that! And you haven't been any help lately!

Sephiroth: Not my fault, you have college to worry about

**I DO NOT OWN SEPHIROTH OR FINAL FANTASY VII, but Axil and Kouji are mine.**

The red wolf-lion creature was cradled snugly in Axil's arms as the helicopter flew back to the Shinra building. Sound asleep, he was not at all disturbed when she had first picked him up. Despite his obvious heavy sleeping, the men in the helicopter all figured that it was best to stay quiet, confused as they were.

The ride back was short, and all of them hopping off quickly, save for Axil. She stepped carefully onto the ground, so as not to disturb her friend who was sleeping well in her arms.

"Axil, a moment please," Lazard asked as she made her way towards them. She would have liked if they could continue this inside and not out. She wanted check up on her friend to see if he had suffered any type of injury.

And she was hungry.

"We would like to discuss your plans for tomorrow." Lazard inquired on her fight with the general and her exam for the Technological Advances department. He thought it best to have the match early in the day, and then her exam in the afternoon, but he was willing to switch it around. Who knows what might happen in the fight? She could be injured and not be able to take the test. But Sephiroth could never make a mistake like that.

"I was thinking that my fight should be in the midday hours tomorrow, and then I could take that exam as soon as its over, how's that sound?" she asked. It seemed that she already had it figured out before he even suggested it.

"Ah, yes, if that's what you would like to do. Is there anything we can do for you now?"

She stood there for a moment, pondering. "How about you take my friend here and make sure he gets treated?" She presented the furry creature to Lazard.

He was a little cautious towards the creature at hand. He didn't want it to wake up in the hands of someone he didn't know. There was no telling what kind of reaction it could have. But despite his worries, the blond opened up his arms and carefully took the cub out of her arms.

"I'll see to it that he gets taken care of. Now what will _you_ do?" he asked.

She actually hadn't thought about it, seeing as to how worried she was over her little friend. She gave no heed to what she wanted to do in her free time.

But it was at that moment that Genesis decided to step up and give his input on the matter.

"Why not let me and Angeal show you around, seeing as how you wished to come here in the first place?" he proposed to her with a smile. He walked over to Angeal and put an arm around his shoulder. "Angeal and I would be glad to escort you," he added with a wink.

She contemplated his offer for a moment. She only knew their names for the time being, but she could tell that Genesis would be someone worth her while to know based on her first impression of him.

"All right, I'll go with you," she replied. She walked towards the two soldiers and, while passing Lazard, she said, "And please, take care of my friend."

With a quick nod, he replied, "Don't worry. He'll be taken care of."

Continuing her walk towards the two soldiers, they made their way towards the roof exit.

"And here we have the Mess Hall, where most Shinra employees eat. But some of the higher-ups have their food brought to them in their offices, so most of the people you see eating here will most likely be SOLDIER members," Angeal explained as they made their way into the cafeteria. As they were passing by, some soldiers gave respective salutes to their generals, and threw curious glances at the small female, dressed in the 1st Class SOLDIER uniform. Axil was already used to attention like this, so she tried not to get annoyed by their stares. But if she had a list of all the things she hates, staring would be Number 5.

Number 1 would be making fun of her height.

As they passed the counter where the food was served, her stomach made an audible growl amongst the noise of the cafeteria chatter. Angeal paused as he heard her stomach's plea for food. "Why don't we take a break and get you something to eat?" he offered.

Axil hadn't realized just how hungry she was; she eagerly took him up on his offer. The three walked over to the counter of the serving area, and upon coming closer and closer to the counter, it started to look higher and higher above her head. Oh how she hated it when counters were taller than her and she had to stand on her tip-toes in order to be able to look over it. _Oh great, something _else_ to make me feel even more out of place, _she thought bitterly. Angeal and Genesis casually leaned up against the counter, accentuating her height.

_Note to self: redesign countertop in Cafeteria to shorter height_.

Angeal had taken the liberty of grabbing two plates, one for her and one for him, and Genesis was left to grab his own plate. The cafeteria was mostly empty except for the same few soldiers and army members that were left, so there were quite a few tables open. They made their way towards the closest possible table, seeing as how Axil was the first one to get there. She never liked walking through people in order to get something, so she always thought it best to make it to the nearest thing possible in order to avoid attention. As the other two men sat down, Genesis brought up a question.

"So, those gauntlets on your arms, they're your means of fighting I take it?" he pointed with the fork in his hand at the hard sleeves. The metal looked smooth and sleek; surely she could not have ripped apart those monsters with their bare hands if she didn't have a blade of some type.

"Yes, they are. Mind you, they aren't just simple guarding braces. With the time I put into making these, they are my source for anything I need done," she replied with a hint of pride.

She saw the somewhat confused looks they gave her. So she decided to show them what she meant. With a simple touch to the outside surface of the brace on her right arm, the creases and lines of it opened up to reveal a mini screen with delicate buttons.

The two officers stared at it, slack-jawed. How could such a small device have withheld so many things?

"That's simply amazing. Maybe you really are qualified to run the techno department. Gaia knows this building needs it," Angeal stated plainly. "As you may already know, it's not particularly easy joining SOLDIER, and the fact that you're a..."

"…a woman?" Axil interrupted. She expected this question. "Heh, I know I'm a woman, but a woman can be just as strong as any male, if she's willing to put the work into it." She continued eating.

"No, not that. Weren't just judging based on sex; far be it from that, but Genesis and I were just curious as to your reasons for SOLDIER? Surely you could acquire a job somewhere else in the building rather in a job were your 100% likely to get killed?"

She stopped eating again looking to the two as if they just insulted her. "Are you kidding me? I _live _for adventure. And besides, the real chance of dying on a mission is more of a 72% percent probability. I was tired of doing the same routine in my city, and wanted to explore the outside world, even if there aren't that many cities to go to."

"Oh, an action-junkie, eh; you might be fun to work with then." Genesis grinned

"Funny, I like doing death-defying stunts, and yet also feel scared at the same time. Like heights. I'm deathly scared of heights; and yet, when I jump off a cliff, all I feel is pure excitement. An adrenaline rush! Like the rapid wind blowing through your hair at high speed while hurdle towards almost certain death as your heart pounds in your—"

"Axil!" they both yelled in unison.

"What?"

"You're standing on the table."

She finally looked down and noticed she indeed was standing on the table, and obviously shouting. She had gained the attention of the few staff people there and they were looking at her, incredulously.

"Oops," she said before hopping down and sitting back on the bench. "Must've gotten a little carried away there! Sometimes I get a little too hyped up." She sheepishly scratched the back of her head.

"So overcoming fear with excitement. I like your strategy," Angeal commented. "Most of the other cadets would do well to learn that. At first they're filled with excitement from actually passing the entrance exam into SOLDIER; then comes the fear of actually facing real monsters, and Sephiroth." He chuckled at the last part.

Axil looked up from her plate curiously. "What do you mean by that?" she questioned.

Both generals looked at each other surprised before turning back to her, wondering how to explain. "You mean, you haven't noticed?" Angeal asked.

"Noticed what?" she replied innocently.

"I mean, you don't notice his 'scary' looks?" Genesis implied with dramatic hand movements.

"No, why should I? He doesn't scare me."

Both Angeal and Genesis grinned at her open honesty.

"This girl has guts, I like that."

"I like it even more."

"Genesis!"

"Oh come on! You know I didn't mean it that way!"

"But you were implying it!"

"You're the real pervert! I didn't even try to piece together what I said until you brought it up!"

Angeal blushed at this, signaling to Genesis that he'd won when he didn't reply back.

"Anyway, as I was going to say to our mighty general of Shinra is known as the Ice King. And not just because his hair is silvery-white."

"And what makes him so cold? Rough childhood? Not enough friends? No parental figure?" She didn't know that she had it right on the mark head when she said that. It had stopped Genesis' train of thought for a moment to have this girl's intuitiveness strike the answer on the first try. He regained his composure and continued talking.

"Personally, I think his ice-cold demeanor is caused by an icicle stuck up his ass."

"Genesis!"

"What, Angeal? It's not the first time I've said mean things about him while in his presence or not in his presence," he said uncaringly.

Axil stretched as she let out a yawn after finishing her food. "Well, if you guys don't mind, I'd like to know where I'm sleeping tonight. Big day tomorrow and all."

The two had almost forgotten about her fight with Sephiroth. They were having such a good time that they had almost forgotten that a little 13-year old girl was about to take on a tall, 21-year old general of an army that the world feared. She seemed so care-free about it, like there was nothing to it.

"This girl may cause something to arise in Sephiroth that we have never seen before."

"You mean like the look on his face when she fights him with that bored expression? He's used to people cowering in fear at his presence," Genesis said as he got up to dispose of his plate with Angeal close behind.

"That's what worries me. He may seem cool and collected all the time, but if someone were to push his buttons right, it would cause his self-control to snap. He's never been one to have an attitude problem," Angeal finished. Axil was waiting by the exit for them to show her to her room for the night.

"Yeah, not until now, though. I can't wait to see the look on his face!" Genesis whispered the last part to himself in glee.

Angeal looked over to his red-haired friend. "You did always try to get arise out of him, but it never really seems to work." Angeal raised his hands over head in relaxation. "Who knows, maybe one of you isn't enough. If you had Axil to team up with you, I'm sure you would give Seph a run for his money," he said uncaringly, not noticing Genesis' wicked smile slowly turning on his face.

"Hmm...team up…"

Angeal suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Uh, you do know I was kidding right?" he asked, his voice wary.

Genesis simply waved him off while he continued walking towards Axil. "No, no my friend; I knew you were joking." he lied through his teeth.

_What an interesting thought Angeal. She and I team up to give Shinra even more hell than I ever could! _Genesis thought as he finally caught up to the girl in waiting. "Why yes, Axil! Let us show you to your room for the evening!" he said cheerfully as he put an arm around her shoulder. "Come Axil, walk with me, talk with me," he said smoothly as they went through the double doors of the cafeteria.

Angeal breathed out a bothersome sigh as he went to catch up to the two. He knew Genesis was bound to think of something to do with her; he just didn't expect a game of annoy Sephiroth like he had previously been doing. He should've expected as much. Genesis was known for recruiting random SOLDIERs into his game of annoying the higher ups. And even when Angeal caught up to the victims of Genesis' games, they would always admit that, "It was the most fun they ever had with a 1st Class." Of course, Genesis would always take full responsibility of the games he played, saying that the men he invited to play with him were only following his orders. The men would be excused with some very light punishment, while Genesis got the full brunt of it.

"Well Axil," Angeal said as he finally caught up to the two,"we might have some problems with finding a room, what with you being a girl and all. But if all goes well, we might be able to find you a free room."

As they walked to the other side of the building making it into the area where the 2nds and 3rds slept, some were curious as to why to 1st Classers were there until they saw the girl that was close to their age being escorted by them. The creaking of opening doors woke up more SOLDIERs as they peeped their heads out. Hushed whispers followed behind them.

"Woah, dude! It's a chick!"

"Is she moving in with us?"

"Look at that uniform! She's 1st Class!"

"Not only is she 1st Class, she's hot too!"

"Hot and dangerous. Just how I like 'em!"

"Must be dangerous if she has General Hewley and Rhapsodos with her."

Those were only some of the whispers the trio heard as they made their way down the spacious hallway.

Angeal clapped a hand on her shoulder. "I wouldn't let them get to you. Some of these recruits are only talk. But watch out if one of them does try to corner you just because you are a girl."

_I wouldn't be surprised if one of them tries something as soon as I step out of my room tomorrow morning_, she thought bitterly. _What, with them being deprived of girls and all_._ They have almost no time to even think about starting a relationship with a girl outside of Shinra, so that makes me an easier target, seeing as how I'm actually in their range_. She had assessed all of this upon entering Shinra. Military life is a hard thing. You must be prepared for the consequences.

With that, the trio had made it to the end of the long hallway and stopped in front of the last door. "This is the only room left. And if worst comes to worst later on when new recruits are accepted, you may have to room up with one." Angeal noted as he swiped the keycard for the door. The cool metal of the door slid open to reveal the darkness of the room. As they entered, Genesis flipped the light switch on the side of the wall near the door.

The light revealed the room to be plain, boring, and dull; a black leather couch, TV, kitchen area.....

"This place sucks."

The other two were taken back, and slightly startled by her bluntness.

Genesis played it off and walked up to stand by her. "Yes, it does quite indeed 'suck' as you put it. But look at it this way." He turned to her. "If you beat the Ice King tomorrow, you can have a place that looks like mine, Angeal's and Sephy's." He grinned at her. He walked away from her and went to the kitchen area, resting against the fridge. "But for now, at least this place comes equipped with everything you need. Hell, you even have a week's worth of food in the fridge." He pointed behind him.

Axil surveyed her surroundings her as she moved across the room to the leather couch. Before plopping down on it she gave a long sigh. "Ugh, this is gonna be a hard transition. I'm not used to the kind of technology you have here, but maybe if I got my hands on the right materials, I could make it just like home.". She lifted her head up to look over at Angeal. "Who knows, maybe I'll even be employed to remodel the entire building one day!" she suggested with a smirk. "It's not like it's impossible for me to do by myself."

"You'll kill yourself if you do all that by yourself," Genesis taunted as he plopped down next to hert. Axil sighed tiredly. "Not really. I've stayed up for days, even weeks on end before without collapsing. But I will admit it is tiring." She folded her arms behind her head in a relaxed position. "But hey, that's how my city is; a bunch of work-a-holics that are all crazy."

Angeal decided to give in his input. "You sound as if you miss them. Why come here then? You left your city indefinitely didn't you?" he questioned.

The room was silent for a while as Genesis and Angeal waited for an answer. She thought about her answer carefully.

"Yes, I left them indefinitely. Of course I'll visit them time and again, but I wanted something different from the same old routine day in and day out." At this, she finally swung her legs over the couch to a sitting position. "I mean, what with me being representative and all." She rested her arms on the back of the couch.

"Representative?"

"Uh, Axil? What did you mean by 'representative'? You don't mean you're—" Angeal was interrupted.

"Okay! I think that's enough of hanging out in my room! A girl needs her privacy you know!" She jumped up from the couch and quickly began ushering the two out of the door.

"But wait, Axil—" How she was pushing two full grown men who could easily push her over out of the door was beyond them.

"No no! I've gotta rest up for the test and match tomorrow! Don't wanna fail now, do I?" she said just as they were outside of her door.

The two generals were practically shoved out as she closed the door on them. As soon as the door closed, Angeal rapped his fist on the door a couple of times to get her attention. "Axil! Just remember to meet up with us tomorrow as we'll have to escort you!"

"Meet us on the scientist's floor," Genesis said. "We have to have inspection first." For a bit the two didn't hear anything inside the room, but a few seconds later,

"Sure, I'll be there!"

Having made sure she was informed, both generals decided it best to leave her alone. "She sure is a touchy one. Did we ask too much about her city?" Genesis asked his companion.

Angeal was just a little curious as he was about her city. She had already explained it was one that was never heard of, super technologically advanced, and that was about it. But what was this talk about representatives?

"Well, we did just meet her only 24 hours ago. Maybe she's not ready to reveal all her secrets yet." Angeal gave his long time friend a reassuring hand on the shoulder. "But she'll open up to us when she's ready."

Whether the two knew it or not, she would change the lives of many people in that building.

Back in Axil's newly acquired room, she was busy doing what she could to prepare for tomorrow while going back on her thoughts of what just happened.

_Whew! That was close. Have to learn to watch my mouth sometimes or else they'll know_ she didn't want that happening anytime soon. Now onto the next issue in her mind: How was Kouji doing?

Kouji was fine, he might have been a cub, but he was pretty adept at handling himself throughout their journey. Axil smirked to herself as she found the bathroom. It wasn't really her intention to keep a little endangered species as a partner, but she guessed that Gaia had its own plans.

_And so was meeting that guy a couple of days after I left my city._ He was something else. But hey, maybe it was fate she met him too.

_So, is this big bad Sephiroth that Genesis calls really such an Ice King? I'm sure he may look all bad on the outside from what I've seen. But it may not be that hard to draw him out of his shell. _She stopped her mind's thoughts if only for a few minutes in order to enjoy her shower before making make-shift sleeping clothes of the clothes she wore all day.

_Note to self, tell someone to bring extra clothes by, again,_ she thought. But she was too tired to do bother now. But why was she so tired? She had been mostly sleeping up until a few hours ago.

_But that is how we technocitizens are, work for weeks on end, then sleep for days on end. __Can't help that we sleep a whole lot. Who doesn't love sleeping? _As she finished up her shower in the small bathroom, she proceeded to the bed.

Yes, she was quite confident that she was going to ace the exam and beat the famed general in a match. They usually call that overconfidence.

Whoever said overconfidence will destroy, obviously thought the exact opposite of him or herself. (A/N: :P)

While thinking about what was to come tomorrow, she drifted off to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sephiroth:...............

Raiken:..................

Sephiroth: Where was I?

Raiken: I thought you didn't like to talk much *grins sheepishly*

Sephiroth: *glares* this is what happens when you slack...off!

Raiken: *curls into self* im sorry, ok! I have college finals this week and and have been doing over time to study! I needed all the time I could get!

Sephiroth: Hmph, so says the girl that just came back from an anime convention.

Raiken: Hey! Not my fault! That thing was fun as hell! And I needed th ebreak from all this drama!

Sephiroth: *turns to look at her* you mean me?

Raiken:................

Sephiroth:..........I suggest you start running *starts to get up out of chair*

Raiken: *bolts out of room* AHHH!

Sephiroth: *chuckles* she never learns. Please read and review everyone. If she's not happy, i'm not happy, and that makes me not want to work seeing as I am her muse.

Raiken


	11. Flashforward 2: Radio Contest

Raiken: I'm back!

Sephiroth: With a flashforward chapter

Raiken: ...*wacks Sephiroth over head*

Sephiroth: ...ow

Raiken: So what if it's just an omake chapter, it's fun and it has something to do with the story thank you!

Sephiroth: It's not to the point. I'm sure everyone is dying to read the chapter of where Axil finally goes to take her tests.

Raiken: That's coming up! I just had to get this little plot bunny out of my head.

Sephiroth: Not really a plot bunny...

Raiken: SO! It still makes the story get updated!

Sephiroth: ...with an omake chapter

Raiken: ARGH! *tackles Sephiroth*

ENJOY!

This flashforward takes place in the Before Crisis and Crisis Core timeline, about before Zack has made it to 1st class and before Genesis' desertion, but leading to it.

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII, but I own Axil and Kouji. If I did own FFVII, Sephiroth would have been ruler of the planets a looooong time ago with me at his side.**

And from now on, page breaks will be with the words 'FFVII:LR' in bold lettering.

_**FFVII:LR**_

Shinra Building, 49th floor, 11:30 a.m.

A slow day at Shinra it was. So boring that paperwork couldn't even be done, yes. Everyone had opted out on finishing their reports for the day, eventhough nothing in particular was going on, so why not finish duties when something exciting may come up tomorrow? It was like the entire building had gone quiet with boredom. Random infantry officers sat conversing, not even bothering to patrol the area in case of attack. Desk staff and office workers had no calls on hold for potential investors in the company so they kicked back and relaxed.

Hell, even Tseng (recently promoted to head of Turks) was just lounging around in his chair drinking his morning coffee.

So where was Axil?

Currently in the Soldier hangout area that was near the window of the Soldier floor. She, along with Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis, Zack and Kouji had acquired a table 10 minutes ago. All the other recruits who thought they were just in plain inferior or either shy, slowly sank away from the area. Not wanting to disturb the presences of 4 of the most dangerous forces in Shinra.

And presently, one of them was not in a good mood.

Apparently, today, one of the radio stations on the airways was giving away 1 free 2-day pass to the Gold Saucer. With its Grand opening last week, it drew in quite the crowd. Meaning that tickets were sold out. The contest would start soon. Whatever number the lucky caller was, then has to answer a mystery question in order to win the prize.

Now eventhough the contest wouldn't start for another...25 minutes, Axil liked to be on top of things. And that even means a radio contest. But some annoying red-head was spouting Loveless quotes out from his book.

Everyone around the table had had just about enough too. But no one would dare try to interrupt Genesis' preachings of what everyone thinks is his bible.

Until now.

"Infinite in mystery, is the gift of the-"

_Thunk!_

A book clattered to the floor beside Genesis' after the attack just happened. He turned to the perpitraitor with accussing eyes. "Throw a book at me in the head to solve your problems, Axil-"

"YES! Throw a book at your head to solve my problems, Genesis!" Axil shouted back at him. "And i'm sure everyone else here would have done it too if they they had the audacity to shut you up!" she let out a huff blowing away a strand of her ebony hair that had landed in her face.

Genesis ignored her comment and re-opend Loveless to where he had stopped at. "You know i'm just going to start reading again regardless if you throw one of your tiny, weight-less mechanics manuals at me." he gloated. "Now, where was I?"

"Infinite in mys-"_**OOF!**_

**__****THUD!**

"Well how about one of my 5 pound mechanic book thrown directly at your chest? Not so light now is it?" she shot back at the now dazed Genesis on the floor. She sat back down triumphantly knowing that that shut Genesis up and gave Zack a high-five for her accomplishment. Zack was also in on this radio contest as well. And both teenagers agreed to be fair competitors if either one had gotten the call first. And Angeal and Sephiroth had even agreed to participate in listening in for when to call the specified number. Mainly to take their minds of things at the moment.

With the peace and quiet back at the moment, the others gave a contented sigh and a few chuckles to the downfall of Genesis' preachings. Yes indeed it was a slow day at Shinra if even Scarlot wasn't going around making a complaint about anything. But waiting for the contest to start, was so worth the wait. And an added bonus for getting to hit Genesis. The Loveless poet was beginning to pick himself up off the floor and quietly sit back on the bench he previously occupied. He had half a mind to throw something else back at her...

If he had a death wish that was.

He probably would have thrown something back at her if she were not in a bad mood right now. But if he chuccked something her way right about know, he'd probably be dangling over the edge of the window to the far left of the room, only hanging by his coat collar from Axil's hand.

Yes, she could be _very_ impulsive when the time served right. Especially if you interrupted her when she was doing something she considered 'important'. Actually, she had been trying for weeks to find time off because she knew of the parks opening so she could take a trip to the newly opening theme park. And just when she acquires time off, there happen to be no tickets left to even go. So this, was her only chance.

Genesis finally kept quiet. And now we tune back to our regularly scheduled program.

_"Heeeeellllooooo Midgar! Are you ready for your chance to win a 2-day stay at the newly opened amusement park, The Gold Saucer!"_

By this point, Axil had already been hoping up and down with excitement screaming 'yes'. The 3 other generals just sat watching the gleeful girls' excitement. Sephiroth even cracked a smile at her happiness. He pulled out his cellphone just to check the time.

Hmph, They were early after all; it was only 11:51a.m.

The red head of the group gave off a bored sigh.

A really loud bored sigh.

"SHUTTHEFUCKUP!"

"Sorry, my bad"

"You want me to burn Loveless again!" she threatened.

He quickly grabbed the book and held it close to his chest for life.

Yes. Clearly she wanted that ticket.

_"Now, before we start, we'd like to thank the park's owner, Dio, a big thank you for his graciousness for giving away..."_

"Ugghhhh! Hurry up already! I can't take the waiting!" Pacing back and forth while the radio went on and on about how great Dio was, Zack too was awaiting the signal to call. He'd thought about the Gold Saucer as well for a while. It seemed like the only thing to do that didn't involve going outside into the weather like swimming ans skiing. Of course, he'd love those too with what time he was allowed off as a SOLDIER 2nd class. But this was something new!

"Psh, like your going to win anyway. Do you know the chances of actually being whatever number caller it is you have to be?" he targeted at her. Axil had stopped her pacing in the middle of the floor and turned back at Genesis. That evil look was back in her mako blue eyes again. She stomped over to the now frightened poet, still clutching his beloved Loveless book to himself.

A general was scared of a 16 year old girl that was more than a foot shorter than him?

Yes, yes he was. If you were ever in the path of her destruction, then you'd know why.

She got so close to his face that he could feel the chilly aura that had surrounded her. He was frozen to the spot, not even able to move. And just as she was about to say something-

_"And here's your lucky time to call, right now! Caller number 23 will be the lucky caller!"_

And just like that, her expression had gone from 'Spawn of Satan' to innocent child-like happiness in two seconds flat as she shot away from Genesis to go join Zack by the table as she hurriedly brought out her cellphone to listen to the number.

He let go of the breath he was holding in that he didn't even know he was holding in, silently thanking his goddess that the radio had interrupted her.

As the number was broadcast, both Axil and Zack were hurriedly punching in the numbers in their phones, then waiting for the ringing signifying that they got through. Zack's first try obviously didn't work, so he hung up, and re-dialed. Same went for Axil.

"You got it yet, Zack?"

"No how about you?"

"No luck either. They said the 23rd caller, so at least 17 people have already called from the amount of time that has passed since he said start calling, that includes both of our times when we hung up and tried again."

"So only a few more tries?"

Genesis just about had enough of them going back and forth like this. "Uh, I tried to tell you two the likelihood of you actually getting through?"

"Oh bite me Genesis, anyone could win!" Zack shouted back at him.

"No," Genesis stood up and walked towards the frantic pair that were still caliing, "You know what, i'm going to show you just how difficult it is to actually win," pulling out his own phone, he started dialing the numbers of the radio station. The phone started to ring a few times, but the confident red-head was sure that he had lost, taking the phone away from his ear, "See? I just called, got a couple rings, and that's it! I lost, so-"

"_Hello?"_

Sephiroth and Angeal both tlooked at the radio, they had also heard the resounding hello.

Time stood still for a moment as the Genesis only moving his eyes towards the the direction of the radio and glanced back at his phone. Axil and Zack had also frozen and stared at the radio.

Genesis slowly moved the phone back to his left ear

_"I...I didn't really mean it. I didn't know..."_

He finally found the right words to say stuck in his mouth and cleared his throat to get them out. With a starngled 'hello?' coming out in the process.

"...H-Hello?"

_echo_

The startled general looked back at the radio in shock.

_"Oh no"_

_"Coooooongratulations caller #23!"_

As if on cue from a horrow movie, both Zack and Axil snapped their heads back at Genesis, sadness in their eyes, but then it quickly changed to something else...

Oh...Genesis was in for it now.

Before said duo could come at him, Genesis failed attempt at bringing up his hand in a stop position was gona unnoticed and uncaringly.

"Wait! I didn't mean it!"

Too late. Both excited teens had successfully plowed Genesis over in an attempt to grab at his phone.

And Genesis is out ladies and gentlemen.

"Give me it, it's mine!" obviously Axil from ow enraged she sounded.

"Urgh, no way sister, not today when HE of all people had to win!" And now Zack had Genesis's phone in hand, tried to get up, but was immeadiately tackled back to the floor by his waist from Axil. "Give me the phone Zack! What makes you think you'll know the answer?" she argued. Zack still had the phone in hand while he pried of Axil's arms from around his waist. Thinking that she was done, was an understatement.

"Elbow drive!"

Huh?" But it was too late to react for him. Axil had lucikly gotten off the ground only to bring out her elbow and purposely nail it into Zack's stomach when she went back down. Zack, now in , pain, had let go of the prize in favor of clutching his stomach and Axil was on the move for it.

Sephiroth and Angeal paid attention to the fight wth mild interest.

"I thought you two had agreed that whoever got through first would be declaired winner and you both would act fair?", questioned Angeal towards the two teens who were now rolling around muttering obscenites to each other. Zack now had the smaller girl on her backside between his legs while he had her in a headlock.

"It's nulified." grunted Axil from her spot. "Genesis wasn't apart of this...only me and Zack, so it's null...and...VOID!" emphasis on her last word had taken her strength to force the other teens' arm from around her neck and flipped him infront of her.

_"Hello? Caller #23?"_

Sephiroth looked back at the radio. "One of you better answer before they move on to the next caller." he informed lightly.

"I'M ANSWERING IT!"

"NO I AM!"

Zack had scrambled to his feet and stood up with Axil and now Zack had somehow gotten the phone, now held it abpve his head in an attempt to keep it from the smaller teens reaches.

Oh no.

One of the things you never do to Axil, is point out how short she is.

Zack's 6'1 stature easily towered over her 4'9.

Oh how she hated it when this happened.

"Come on Axil, it's right here."

Stop taunting, now!

Both generals that remained seated at the table had also seen it.

She was beginning to shake with rage. Should even one of those five bars on her moniter go off, they were in for hell.

"Zack," Axil breathed icily, "Give me the phone..._now_" She now had that hardened look in her eyes.

And in the next few seconds, Zack would pay..

"No Zack, i'm serious...give me...give..me the phone...your starting to piss me off...YOUR STARTING TO PISS ME OFF!"

And qucik as a flash, she reeled back her hand and clenched her fist to deliver a punch...

right in his crocth.

"Ooohhh," Sephiroth and Angeal cringed. It's like they could almost feel that. And down went Zack, as soon as she landed it, the phone automatically dropped from his hand and into hers. With Zack now clutching oth hands to his damaged pelvic region and fell to the floor.

"Yes hello?" she answered back in her sweet voice. She had changed back again from her demon look to cute look.

_"Yes! Caller #23! We have you on the air! Are you excited to think you'll win this contest?"_ the announcer shouted back

"Yes!" she replied jumping up and down with joy.

_"Ok, now heeeeeerrrreeee's...your question!" _

"I'm ready!"

_"What...are Banora White apples usually called and why?"_

And why not have the easiest question in the world? Axil merely smiled it off as she spoke her answer into the phone.

"Banora white apples are usually called 'dumbapples', because they tend to bear fruit at random times of the year." she stated proudly.

...

_"Cooooooongratulations! You're the lucky winner!"_

Axil jumped up and down excitedly shouting phrases of 'I won' around the area. Everyone was happy for her.

_"And now you and one other person get 2 free 2-day passes to the Gold Saucer next week! Hope to see you soon so you can pick up your tickets, and thanks everyone for playing!"_

"2 tickets?" She looked confused. She could have sworn the contest was only for one ticket? Oh well, surprise, surprise.

She turned around towards Zack on the floor and knelt by him.

"Hey Zack, guess what! There were actually two tickets! So I guess we didn't have to fight after all, and your coming with me next weekend! Isn't that great!"

The girl had not just a minute ago given him the evil eye and socked him right where it hurts, but then 2 seconds later comes back and cheerfully offers him a free ticket to the Gold Saucer. He ould have jumped for joy...oh...well not jumped right now. But he was somewhat happy.

"H-Hoo-ray" came the strangled hurt-filled gasp from Zack, still clutching himself.

_**FFVII:LR**_

Raiken: I loved this one. It was one fo the first funny scenes I had ever thought about for this story.

Sephiroth: Did you really have to make her punch him there?

Raiken: Of course! We short people do NOT like to made fun of!

Sephiroth: I'll remeber that next time. But for now...please R&R people.

Raiken: Also, I know the Gold Saucer doesn't really have a maximum capacity and run out fo tickets. I just thought it'd be fun to do that.

Sephiroth: Next chapter, we finally get to my fight with Axil and when she goes to take her exams.

Raiken: Yeah! Until next time!

Yours truly,

Raiken


	12. Author's note

Raiken: *hides behind desk, over looking it "Ano...um sorry for not being here lately...

*hears boos from fans*

Raiken: "I'm so sorry! College was kicking my ass, I had to deal with family problems*

*ducks oncoming bottle*

Raiken: "Hey, I said I was sorry..GAH!"

*barely dodges a very long sword being stuck into the wall now*

Raiken: "HEY!"

Sephiroth: *shouts from a distance* "Sorry...that was my fault"

Raiken: "You really tried to do me in now, didn't you!"

Sephiroth: "No no no, of course not, without you, who would write the story?" *takes Masamune out from the wall*

Raiken: "But now that college is on winter break for me now, I can get back to writing! So that will mean my stories like **"The Game" **, **"Byakuya gets A Facebook"**, and **"Final Fantasy VII: Lost Requiem"**, will be updated very soon, although FFVII requires my beta before that chapter can be put up. So i'll see you all later, and I need more reviews"

Sephiroth: *holds up Masamune* "Threatening them also works"

Raiken: *sweatdrops* "Noooo, I think we've scared away too many people with that. Any way, we all know I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Bleach and it's characters, that they belong to their respected companies, see ya later!"


End file.
